


Pee is for prank?

by Ironicprincessemo



Series: Pee for prank series [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Omorashi, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironicprincessemo/pseuds/Ironicprincessemo
Summary: Janus needs to pee roman takes longer in the shower to prank him
Relationships: demus - Relationship
Series: Pee for prank series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032918
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Pee is for prank?

Deceit woke up much earlier than he usually did. he was about to question why when he felt an urgent and insistent pressure in his bladder. He needed to go, he needed to go now maybe drinking all that hot chocolate at movie night last night hadn't been the best idea(but it had tasted so good) or he could have used the toilet before bed (but he had been practically falling asleep on his feet)His bladder spasmed again causing his legs to snap shut even closer together he really shouldn't be trying to justify the decisions that led to the situation

He got up biting his lip as gravity had an adverse effect on his bladder

He quickly made his way down the dark hallway towards the bathroom however when he got there water was spraying out of the toilet like a broken fire hydrant

"What did you do Remus!?" Janus asked squeezing his eyes shut trying to block out the sight and sound of the gushing water though he played it off as exasperation with the situation and his boyfriend's antics

" i flooded the bathroom" Remus said proudly unphased by the apparent annoyance in his voice 

" I can see that, dearest demented, my real question is why?"  
Trying his best not to fidget on the spot he would really prefer Remus didn't know he needed the bathroom. Both to avoid some teasing and so remus wouldn't feel too guilty about flooding it. he had impulses after all and this was relatively tame compared to some of the other ones 

He would just use the bathroom on the light side. he'd been partially accepted so he didn't see too much of a problem with it 

"Where else are we going to keep the dog, snake, octopus hybrid pet we have? " snapping his fingers to reveal the admittedly cute creature it barked and and gargled shaking it's rattle snake tail

"While it's cute, we need to discuss this properly but I have to do something first but after I get back we're discussing this" Janus said 

"I'm something. do me!" Remus winked 

Janus chuckled at his boyfriend's enthusiasm at his own innuendo 

He sunk out into the light side hallway walking to the bathroom door careful not to jostle his over sensitive bladder too much

he tried the door handle finding it locked. Then he heard it the rush of water from the shower and Disney and showtunes being belted out 

Fuck, Roman was in the shower 

This was bad for two reasons 1. Roman was known for taking ridiculously long showers and 2. he and Roman weren't really on the best of terms after the last sander sides  
(sure they had apologised to each other but their relationship was still a little rocky) 

His bladdder was sick of not being listened to trying to satiate it's need for release by forcing a trickle of urine past the floodgates before janus could stop it. grabbing himself with one hand through the light airy material of his pajama bottoms

Once he had resumed control he removed his hand from his crotch instead placing it by his side to try to resist the urge to hold himself again he was grown man he didn't need to do something that childish 

His other hand knuckles rapped on the door "Roman how long are you going to be in there" he inquired fighting to keep his tone neutral and no where as desperate or frantic as he felt 

"15 minutes or so" Roman answered vaguely, knowing that it was janus who was knocking. He still felt a little annoyed about what he had said to him in the latest sander side so he decided to keep Janus waiting a little longer than nesassary just as a harmless and ultimately meaningless prank. So even though he had finished his shower he kept the water running.

Janus let out a pained groan

"hurry up" he moaned unable to keep from squirming 

He hadn't been this desperate since the time Virgil had locked himself in the bathroom during a particularly bad panic attack. He had been on his way to the toilet when had locked himself in there and it had taken hours to calm Virgil down enough to convince him to open the door luckily Virgil had been too tired to notice just how desperate deceit had been. Virgil had barely left his eyeline before janus was rushing in front of the toilet hands already frantically undoing his belt and zipper to get the sweet relief he craved. He got pulled out of the memory as he began leaking again longer than before saturating his boxers leaving a nickel sized wet patch on the front before Janus cut it off

The pounding pressure in the overworked organ was hurting and getting the fleeting taste of relief when he leaked was making it much harder to hold it

"Roman open the door I have to pee " the shower turned off but the door didn't open instead through the wooden door came roman's reply

"Keep your bowler hat on.perfection such as me takes time I'll be out in a bit you'll just have to be patient"

"Open the door you pompous prince" deceit tried to sound angry but it just came out whiny and desperate

It had been well over an hour since roman had said he'd only be 15 minutes his hands were superglued to his crotch now( though he still leaked his muscles weakened conciderably and he knew he wouldn't last much longer 

"Roman this seriously  
isn't funny I really can't hold it anymore please open the door" deceit begged

Deceit whimpered before he totally lost control urine streamed down his legs and pooled into a large puddle beneath him ruining the brown carpet making it an obvious darker colour

But Janus just didn't care anymore. it gushed out of him his bladder eager to be finally empty im fact he was so caught up with the relief he hadn't noticed roman opening the door

Roman just stood there entranced and shocked then the guilt hit him he hadn't intended to take the prank this far

It took a full minute for janus to be empty and then his senses came back to him the embrassnent, the sadness and anger once realised roman was watching him like some sort of experiment 

"Deceit I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take that long" (Roman still refused to call deceit by his name) but he hadn't chosen his words carefully enough 

Janus's snake eye glowed yellow in a way that made him seem pretty intimidating dispite the fact he was drenched in his own pee  
"Oh my god, you're lying you meant for this to happen" he said hissing in anger though he didn't dare raise his voice for fear someone else would see him like this 

"No, no it was just a prank i didn't mean for you to actually wet yourself" Roman said looking extremely sheepish and guilty 

Janus looked at him with disgust " well Roman I hope you had your fun. Revel in this another victory for the 'good' creativity" putting air quotes around the word good

He Walked off back towards the darkside too worked up to sink out

He hoped that Remus had found something else to entertain him so janus could snap away the flood and have a much needed shower

"What happened to you? "  
He told Remus what happened throwing in plenty of expletives

"Are you okay? I'll kill Roman. but seriously are you okay?"

"I'm fine Remus the only thing damaged is my pride"

"If you could snap away the water I could really use a shower" 

"Uh sure" remus said snapping the disaster that was the bathroom back to normal "this never would have happened if i hadn't flooded it in the first place" Remus only really felt ashamed if his actions affected Janus negatively

"Now don't blame yourself if anyone is to blame it's your stupid brother"

I'll make him pay for what he did to you" remus growled lifting up his morning star in demonstration

I have a different plan in mind. I'm sure the light sides would love one of your bathroom remodels. place a water feature where the toilet should be. You know how hard one of your messes is for them to a clean up and if I'm not mistaken then it should be one of their brainstorming sessions which should keep them, especially roman, quite busy" janus smirked 

Mess with the snake you get the fangs

He got in shower cleaning himself and really trying to put the day's events behind him

After janus haad finished in the shower and remus had trashed the light side bathroom renus had suggested they watch cheesy low budget horror movies together their dog snake octopus hybrid in their laps

**Author's Note:**

> I would love suggestions if guys have any


End file.
